


Christmas Surprises

by bashfulisak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulisak/pseuds/bashfulisak
Summary: Isak and Even celebrate Christmas together by going to Even's house for dinner.





	Christmas Surprises

It came sudden during a midday Saturday during Christmas break while Isak and Even were lying in bed, cuddling, of course, scrolling through their phones when Even got a text from his mother -

“Christmas dinner tomorrow night - and I would love for darling Isak to come with you. Do you think he’ll mind? Let me know, love you.”

“Fy faen..” mumbled Even, dropping his phone onto his chest.

“What?” Isak asked, looking up at Even, raising an eyebrow.

“My mother just sent me a text..”

“About..?”

“She wants you to come along with me to Christmas dinner tomorrow night,” Even sighed, smiling lightly. “You wouldn’t mind tagging along, would you?”

Isak grins, beaming at his boyfriend as he jumps from their bed, “Are you kidding! I would love to! God, Christmas dinner with my boyfriend AND his parents, how perfect.”

“Well, my mom kind of adores you..”

“Who doesn’t?” Isak scoffs, laughing as Even rolls his eyes.

“So that’s a definite yes?” Even clarifies, getting up from the bed wrapping his arm around Isak’s waist. “I can just feel the excitement in your bones.”

Isak smiles, nodding. “I would love to,” he answers softly, pecking Even’s lips.

“Good. And where something nice, so I have something to distract myself during boring family conversations,” Isak blushes softly at the comment, and buries his face in his boyfriends chest, smiling. Even chuckles lightly, trying to coax Isak from his hiding phase that he’s recently inhabited and kisses his forehead as soon as Isak let’s his grip loose and starts heading to the kitchen. “Cheese toasties?” He asks sarcastically.

“Oh, God, please!” Isak replies, rolling his eyes, laughing, following Even into the kitchen.

The next night, Isak is struggling trying to find something to wear in his and Even’s small closet. He holds a balled up sweater in one hand and a t-shirt in the other, his upper body completely bare, frustration causing his eyebrows to crease. He finally gives up, throwing the garments on the floor, shouting for Even.

“Hm?” Even says as he enters the room, looking down at the small but growing pile of discarded clothes. “Let me guess.. you’re trying to find something to wear?”

Isak nodes, his fists balled up by his sides, his eyes continuously scanning the closet, “There’s nothing good enough in here for me!”

Even frowns, going over to stand by his boyfriends side, surveying the contents inside the closet as well. A few short moments pass until Even finally gets an idea. He reaches into the closet, pulling out the burgundy button up Isak wore last Christmas during the party in his old apartment.

“How about this lovely thing?” Even offers, holding it up to Isak as he takes it in. “You look so hot in button ups, I hope you know that. And I specifically said to dress in something to distract me and this will certainly do the trick. Isak blushes and rolls his eyes, taking the shirt from Even’s hands.

"Fine, I guess I’ll wear this with these black jeans.”

“Excellent. Mm..” Even mumbles, looking his boyfriend up and down and smirking as Isak pushes him lightly away, turning his back towards him as he slips the button up over his shoulders, quickly buttoning it up and he smiles, turning back to Even, raising his hands up at his sides as if to say ‘ta-da!’. Even smiles, pulling Isak into a quick embrace, pecking his cheek as they grab their coats, heading out into the bitter cold of the December evening, holding hands.

Upon arrival to Even’s mothers house, Isak is greeted warmly with a hug from Even’s mom and Even is greeted with a kiss on the cheek, his mother beaming at the two of them, still hand in hand and she seems to smirk a little as she turns to walk back into the kitchen and they both follow.

“How cute you two are together. And you even brought Isak! Ah, Even, you’re a sweetheart. The hand holding is a nice touch, too. So in love. And to conserve body heat. Genius.”

Even’s mother laughs, and Isak turns to his boyfriend and smiles, nudging him a little with his shoulder as Even rolls his eyes, but even he can’t help smiling.

“It’s nice to see you again, Mrs.Næsheim,” Isak says, smiling, still holding Even’s hand, almost as if he needs reassurance but Even just smiles at his boyfriend as he sees the dimples make an appearance.

“Ah, Isak, dear, you’re so lovely. Please, please sit. I just have to pull this pie out of the oven and then we can start dinner.” Isak and Even smile at each other, taking a seat next to one another at the table.

“You’re mom is so nice..” Isak whispers, eyeing all the steaming food placed before them on the table.

“Sometimes I feel as though she loves you more than she loves me,” Even laughs, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. “I’m just kidding, no one could love you more than I do.” He says, placing his arm over Isak’s shoulders, lightly tugging at a small loose curl in his hair.

“Mm, is that so? Remember, she pays me to be your boyfriend.”

Even scoffs, smiling, “Oh, right, yeah.. is that how you manage to pay part of our rent?”

“Some of the time, yeah,” Isak agrees, laughing, looking at Even with his bright blue eyes just as his mother walks in with the steaming apple pie that Isak could just finish right now without a dinner.

“Mom, this looks really good. You really out did yourself this year,” Even says, still smiling as he watches Isak’s eyes trail over to where his mother put the apple pie. “Don’t worry, baby, you’ll get to eat the pie later.” Even jokes as Isak nods, his knee bouncing impatiently.

“All right. Shall we dig in?”

As soon as Isak unlocks their flat door, they both tumble in, the tired feeling gnawing away at them. It’s a little past eleven and as soon as they take off their shoes at the door, they both stumble into their bedroom, not even bothering to strip themselves of their day clothes, and immediately, Isak is clinging onto Even like he’s the only thing he has left, his sleepiness shown in his voice.

“That was such a nice dinner..” Isak mumbles into Even’s neck, listening to the small rhythm of his heartbeat.

“Hmm,” Even replies, his eyes already closed, his arm wrapped protectively around Isak as they lay in bed together.

“We should do that more often,” Isak ponders, a small yawn escaping his lips.

“I hope you know how hard it was not to leave as soon as we got there because you looked so good in your outfit.”

“God, just shut up,” Isak says, burying his face into the pillow, but a smile still plays on his lips.

“Oh, I almost forgot. I have a Christmas present for you,” Even says, rolling on his side to the bedside table and he takes out a small bag from the drawer. “For you, baby.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Isak asks, as he too pulls a small bag from underneath the bed. “How odd.” Isak giggles, his eyes drooping a little as he and Even switch.

“You first,” Even insists, watching his boyfriend intently as he pulls the content from his bag.

“Oh, my god. Caribbean Barbeque Jerk Spice? I can’t believe you..” Isak exclaims, laughing as he holds the spice container in his hand.

“Well, I noticed we didn’t have much in our spice cupboard, so there we go.”

“Well, its technically mine since you gave it to me as a present,” Isak says, placing the spice back into the goodie bag. “Okay, now your turn.”

As Even opens the bag, he feels as though he already knows what it is, but he was way wrong. It was not another container of spice they used on their cheese toasties, but a beautiful watch. “Isak!” He exclaims, happy but astounded at such a gift.

“What? You said you’ve always needed a watch so there. I got you a watch!”

“But- but- how much did this cost you? This must have costed so much! Fy faen!”

“It wasn’t, really. It was Jonas’ but he already has one like it so I asked if I could have it to give to you and he said sure, so I took the deal, so really it didn’t cost me anything.”

“Oh, my god, Isak I love it, thank you. You’re so perfect I love you,” Even says, putting the watch back into the safety of the bag and he places it on the floor next to the bed and grabs Isak and pulls him into a kiss. “You’re the best boyfriend ever and I don’t give a shit if my mom pays you.”

Isak laughs, kissing his boyfriend back eagerly, smiling, “Merry Christmas, Even,” he says, as he pulls him back down to lay back on the bed, closing his eyes and almost immediately falling asleep, but he gets the time to hear Even whisper in his ear softly:

“Merry Christmas, Isak.”


End file.
